


一起和同學朋友露營(H)

by Yoyoung



Category: Hikigaya Hachiman - Fandom, Totsuka Saika - Fandom, 戶塚彩加, 果然我的青春戀愛喜劇搞錯了, 比企谷 八幡
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:48:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29752920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoyoung/pseuds/Yoyoung





	一起和同學朋友露營(H)

在了露營看完星星的時候，八幡他就同了彩加他一起休息，而他們在了休息的時候，彩加他就把了八幡他的手撫摸了彩加他的乳頭，之後就講：我想了你好好地撫摸了我的，之後八幡他就吻了彩加他，因此開始將了彩加他的全身撫摸，之後就把彩加他的乳頭吸含，而另一边乳頭就用了手撫摸並揉捏，之後就令到了彩加他就不停叫之外，彩加他的乳頭也撫摸完，之後就真正開始用了口吸了下面的小穴，之後弄到了濕潤，就開始撫摸了彩加他的 xx，也就好快令到了彩加他就高潮，他們就昏睡地過了個美好日子的。


End file.
